After a dinner
by Debbie-Beifong
Summary: After a dinner, Pema begins to suspect about the true Tenzin's feelings about Lin .


**hey guys, I was trying to sleep, when I thought of this. I hope y'all enjoy and review.**

* * *

Tenzin was walking from one side of his living room to the other, waiting for his wife, Pema, who was dressing for the dinner that night. All representatives of the city, some important people and the chief of police would be there. The banquet was more casual. They wouldn't be discussing anything major, it would be just small talk about the city's problems and such. Tenzin looked at the clock and thought-_We'll be late, why is she taking so long?_

When Tenzin thought to call Pema again, she appeared in the hallway wearing a traditional Air Nomad outfit, Tenzin was a little disappointed with what she wore. _She had taken so long for this ... the same clothes she used in earlier events_. Now they were late…

"Okay, let's go. We're late." he said, heading for the door.

"Wait, Tenzin. You didn't praise me yet." she said behind him. Tenzin gulped and didn't turn around. While he opened the door, he said "You look great, dear. Can we can go now?"

"Of course." Pema frowned. Tenzin didn't normally forget to complement her.

* * *

Oogi landed gently on the roof of the building. Tenzin jumped down from Oggie and helped Pema slide down. They went to the front door, before opening it; Tenzin straightened his clothes and beard. When he finished, he opened the door, and all eyes turned to their direction.

The room was large and had a round table, which seated about fifteen to twenty guests. There were only two empty seats and they were between the police chief and the representative of the Earth Kingdom. Pema walked fast to beside the police chief, she didn't want Tenzin beside Lin. Despite the number of years they had been apart, she still didn't trust that Tenzin had lost all his feelings for Lin. The Airbender was disappointed with what Pema did. He sat, with a pout, beside the representative of the Earth Kingdom.

The dinner was about to begin, when a waiter walked over to Lin.

"Excuse me, Chief Beifong. This isn't your place. You and the Earth Kingdom representative changed places accidentally." Lin looked at the seat where the names were written and saw she was indeed in the wrong seat. "I didn't realize. I'm sorry".

She slowly dragged the chair back. Pema noticed the small smile of triumph on her face. Tenzin was impressed with Lin's dress, it was matte black, the sleeves came up to her elbows and it simply complemented her green eyes. When she sat down next to Tenzin, she pretended as if he weren't there. Tenzin spoke quietly.

"You are radiant as always, Lin."

Lin just smiled at him, and pretended not care.

The dinner began, and Pema never felt so excluded from a conversation in all her life. She listened to the fantastic stories that Lin and the other table members had. Tenzin took control of the conversation and it looked like he was having a good time. He told a story of when he and Lin were young, everyone listened intently. "... And then I grabbed for Lin so she wouldn't fall off the cliff, but she made a platform. It was the first time she had used earthbending. When we told Toph, she almost killed Lin with hugs."

Everyone started clapping, Lin looked over at Tenzin, put her hand over his that was on the table, and squeezed gently. "I can't believe you remember that."

"I'll always remember, Lin." he said, softly.

Pema was horrified at what she saw: her husband holding hands with his ex-girlfriend. She had to get out of there or she would cry in front of everyone. She had to think of an excuse. She touched Tenzin's, making Lin remove her hand. He turned to her and was shocked to see his wife tearing up.

"Dear? Are you are okay?" Tenzin asked.

"I want to go. I don't want to be here anymore." she said, almost crying.

"But why?"

"I ... I have to feed Rohan." She lied. "Can we go?"

Tenzin didn't understand why Pema was upset, but got up from his seat and thanked everyone for dinner. His gaze shifted to Lin as he wished them all a good night.

When they reached the roof of the building, Tenzin wanted to know what was wrong and why his wife looked like she was about to cry.

"Pema? What happened?"

Pema didn't respond and climbed onto Oogi. Tenzin followed her and took his seat on Oogi's neck and began to fly over Republic City. Tenzin took a deep breath and asked again.

"What's wrong? Why did you want to leave dinner early?"

"I said to feed Rohan."

"Pema, I know you're lying. You told me you left food ready for Rohan, and if he's hungry an air acolyte will feed him." he sighed, "So, answer me. What happened?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?" she exploded. "It was you and, and... Lin."

"Lin? Pema, I can't believe this."

Oogi landed lightly on the grass, and Pema quickly ran in to the house. Tenzin followed her into the room. When he entered the bedroom, Pema was sitting on the bed crying. He closed the door and approached her.

"Do you still love her?" she whispered.

"What?"

"You still loves her, don't you?" she yelled.

Tenzin was speechless; he had never seen Pema like this. He was just staring at her, trying to think what to say. Pema waited for an answer, but after a moment she stood up from the bed.

"You didn't answer my question" she said.

"Ahm..."

Tenzin did not know what to say… After Amon's revolution, he and Lin were closer to one another. Truthfully, he was beginning to feel something for her, something he felt many years ago. He had to think fast. When he opened his mouth to speak, Meelo opened the door.

"Are you having an argument?" Meelo asked innocently.

"No, honey." Pema responded.

"I can't sleep, can I sleep in here?"

Pema nodded her head. Meelo got into the bed and lay down. Pema changed clothes and whispered warningly to Tenzin.

"This conversation is not over."

Tenzin nodded._ Spirits, I'm in trouble_. Tenzin thought, as he changed into his pajamas.

* * *

**okay, I hope you enjoyed my idea and please review. Your opinion is very important.**

**I will not be able to update in next weekend none of my fic, but do not worry I will update them.**

**and follow me on tumblr!**


End file.
